Already Home
by Codywolf
Summary: Based off of "If you're reading this." Is it too late for a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Obi-wan,

I'm sorry. I'm gonna say it now, because I don't know how much time I have left. I should've done more, should've fought harder against these restraints. You always told me that I was unique, that I was something special. I should've listened to you, sir. You were right and it took this to make me realize it. I should've told you this more often, but I always thought of you as a brother, not like Rex or Alpha, but like what you and Anakin or Mace have. I've got to do this, sir; it's the only way to protect you all. In the package you'll find everything you'll need to understand what I'm saying. I know it sounds like nonsense, but you'll understand. I hope to make it back, but if I don't, you'll know what to do.

Tell the boys bye for me, I was never good at it anyway. Tell Echo I'm proud of him, he was always like a son to me. Remember that time he crashed the speeder right into Ventress's ship? He's a good kid, make sure he gets somewhere in life; don't let him end up like me. He has amazing talents; don't let him waste them in this blackhole like I did. Tell Odds to go out with that gal he found, he needs something stable in his life. Get Meds to loosen up a bit, get him out and about. Tell Anakin I'm happy for him, you probably understand, and tell him to not do anything stupid. He's got a big responsibility and needs to be there for a long time. Tell Rex he needs to wise up a bit, that he needs to open his eyes to reality and see what he has right in front of him. Tell Ahsoka I'll miss her and to follow her heart. She always held a special spot in mine. I left something in the box for her, in case I make it back.

Watch yourself, Kenobi; I won't always be there to watch your back. I'll miss you all.

Cody

Obi-wan stared at the letter, then looked down at the package in his lap. Why had his friend done this? Why did he have to go it alone? He looked up at the others in the room, their tear-filled eyes reflecting his. This was not the first time he had read the letter, but it still hurt as much as the first time. Cody had been gone for three months and he had finally gotten the package a week ago. Three months, doing this, alone, probably dead to save them.

"He always said we did too much for him," Meds voice cut through the silence, gruff. He and Obi-wan had done everything they could to find Cody, but this was all they had turned up.

"Why?" was all Echo could muster, and then he and Ahsoka held each other, crying softly.

"It's his way of saying thank you, kid," Rex said softly, looking down at his hands.

"I should've said it sooner," a voice said from the doorway. "I really wish I had, but now I have a chance to."


	2. Chapter 2

He had fought for so long, watching his friends, his brothers, die around him, somehow making it from day to day. He hadn't realized it then, but he had become a machine, doing what he was told, being who he was supposed to be. He had been slowly killing himself, his soul, as he continued on. Then, it had happened. It was very unexpected, completely out there. He had found a letter under his door, telling him things about himself he had forgotten. The signature at the bottom and the "you mean so much to me" had awoken something in him that had he had shoved to the back of his mind. His humanity, his sanity. He started looking at life a little differently, started questioning orders.

It came to him in the middle of the night. It jolted him awake and sent him scrambling for his datapad, searching for a resent message. He realized his entire life had been a complete lie, had put all the pieces together. He realized what he had to do and quickly put some stuff together, hiding where he knew only the person he wanted to find would. He then turned his back on his life, his friends, his family, and went in search of what he needed to find. It had nearly killed him, pushing him to his limits. His quarry had found out and sent attack after attack after him, but he was good at what he did. He keeps going, remembering why he was doing this, who he was trying to save.

He had finally reached his final destination, cornering his quarry. The Sith lord had found well, but he had barely beaten him, leaving his where others could finish him. Killing was his job, but others needed a better justice than that. They needed to feel satisfied, as he was.

Now, he was home, looking in on the people he had almost given his life for. His heart was being ripped in two while being sewn back together as he surveyed the group.

"It's his way of saying thank you, kid," one said, looking down at his hands.

"I should've said it sooner," Cody stepped into the room. "I should've said it sooner, but now I have a chance to."

They all turned to him, surprise written all over their faces, covering their grief. Cody knows he looks thin, beat down, but he's never felt better, so free. It his second chance, it's his life. He's finally home.

"Thank you, all of you, for being there when I didn't even know it."

"Cody," Ahsoka's eyes filled with tears again, smiling. "You never had to tell us."

"I know, but I still should have. You deserve that much."

"We're just glad you're back, boss," Odds stood, pulling Cody into a hug, ignoring his complaints.

"Let go, Odds, before you kill him," Meds pulled Odds off Cody, relief on his face. Cody nodded his thanks before turning to Ahsoka.

"So what do you say?"

Ahsoka beamed, holding up her had, her ring finger glittering in the light, "Yes."


End file.
